Sabores de Verano
by samfj
Summary: "La vida tiene muchos sabores igual que una cajita de grajeas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott y Scorpius le pondrá un sabor diferente a tres anécdotas en su vida relacionadas con Rose." Este fic participa en el reto: "Grageas de todos los sabores" del foro: "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". ¡Disfrutenlo!
1. Flema

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto: _**"**__**Grageas de todos los sabores**__**"**_del foro:_** "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". **_

* * *

—_A mi amiga _adry mw_ por todas sus porras y por leer mis locuras—_

* * *

**Sin más por el momento… **

**¡A leer! **

* * *

"_Sé que estoy vivo en este bello día  
acostado contigo. Es el verano.  
Acaloradas frutas en tu mano  
vierten su espeso olor al mediodía."_

_**Jorge Gaitán Durán**_

* * *

**_—Sabores de verano—_**

**_Parte I. Sabor a anécdotas vergonzosas._**

**_(o a que disfrutarás asesinando lentamente a Lorcan)_**

**_—Flema—_**

El verano trae consigo alegrías y risas. Es cálido y vibrante como ella, piensas. Desde que la conociste asociaste esta estación del año con Rose Weasley. Toda Rose es verano: su risa, su cabello, su personalidad, sus ojos, sus pecas… todo; y un acontecimiento importante sucede precisamente en tu estación favorita del año: la boda de Lysander y Dominique.

Te encuentras allí, sentado entre tantos pelirrojos, observándola. La escuchas reírse de algún chiste que comenta su primo James. Roxanne te da un codazo disimulado, bueno, quizá no tanto. Albus se ríe de tu cara y Rose te observa con una sonrisa en los labios. Dominique y Lysander se han tomado unos minutos para estar con sus primos y allí están todos apretujados en esa mesa contando historias de antaño.

De pronto, al idiota chismoso de tu amigo, Lorcan, se le ocurre platicar una anécdota tuya bastante embarazosa. Todos le prestan mucha atención:

—Entonces, la chica en cuestión…—se interrumpe. Esperas que se calle porque lo que está a punto de decir es lo más penoso que te ha pasado. Le envías una mirada de súplica que él no ve y Roxanne se destornilla de la risa al ver tu agonía. Mirándote a los ojos y con reproche en su voz te dice:—¡nunca nos dijiste el nombre de la chica, Scor!—¡y el muy canalla te quiere hacer sentir culpable! Tu solo te tapas la cara mientras él sigue insistiendo en preguntarte quien era la misteriosa chica y algunos comienzan a decir nombres al azar.

—¿En qué iba? ¡Ah! sí, ella se acercó seductoramente a los labios de Scorp y él estornudó echándole una flema a la boca de la chica. Después de eso el chico solo salió corriendo…

Lo único que quieres es que te trague la tierra. Todos, salvo Rose, están atacados de risa. Ella está roja como un tomate e, intuyes, tú estás de la misma forma. Poco a poco se van tranquilizando algunos y Lily le pregunta si se encuentra bien. Rose, en vez de contestar, comienza a reír a carcajadas y todos la miran con cara de _'¿y a esta que le sucede?'. _Lo único que puedes hacer es observarla, intrigado. Ella poco a poco deja de reír y explica el motivo de su risa:

—Es que yo soy esa chica…

Todos la observan con ojos desorbitados. Dominique y Lily comienzan a reír; esta última pregunta:

—¿Scorpius es el chico flema?—y, como lo supones, todos comienzan a reír. A ti no te causa gracia el apodo.

Rose ve como te afecta este tema y te dice:

—Tranquilo, Scorpius, todos tenemos anécdotas vergonzosas—y te sonríe con esa sonrisa que puede iluminar tu día—¿quieres bailar?—te pregunta aun sonriendo.

Así te contenta. Estás tan feliz que casi te olvidas de asesinar a Lorcan, casi.

La vida tiene muchos sabores igual que una cajita de grajeas de todos los sabores de _Bertie Bott _y si le pusieras sabor a ésta anécdota, ese sería _'sabor vergonzoso'._

* * *

¡Uff!_ **¡500 palabras!** _¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber por medio de un review!

¡Gracias por leer mis locuras!

_Sam._


	2. Duende

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto: _**"**__**Grageas de todos los sabores**__**"**_del foro:_** "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)".**_

* * *

He llegado con la segunda parte de esta historia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Sin más por el momento…

_¡A leer!_

* * *

—_**Sabores de verano**__**—**_

_**Parte II. Sabor a valentía. **_

_**(o a estupidez, depende de la perspectiva).**_

—_**Duende—**_

La anécdota del _'chico flema'_ ha dado pie a un sinfín de historias más de los miembros del clan. Ha sido una tarde muy divertida para ti y para los primos Weasley y Potter. La música se escucha de fondo mientras uno tras otro comienzan a relatar anécdotas vergonzosas. Cuando es el turno de Rose, ella pregunta al aire cual sería la historia más embarazosa que compartiría con ustedes (en ese momento te ve y te sonríe. Y tú, claro, le sonríes como un idiota enamorado), entonces James y Fred comienzan a reír a carcajadas. Algunos, como Rose o Albus, entienden a la primera el chiste; otros, como tú, no saben el porqué de su risa ni cuando los escuchas decir al unísono: "la historia del duende" y comienzan a carcajearse, nuevamente. Observas como Rose se sonroja y, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios, niega con la cabeza y con sus manos se tapa la cara. Después de unos minutos en que el sonrojo sigue en su cara, ella comienza a relatar su historia:

_—_Tenía siete años y me encontraba con James, Fred y Albus en el callejónDiagon, sin mucho que hacer en realidad y un poco aburridos, cuando James y Fred comenzaron a molestarnos, nuevamente, con la tontería de la valentía y esas cosas—viste como Rose aparta su vista de ti para posarla en su primo, Albus, y sonreírle. Al muchacho también se le dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro—, quizá Albus estaba acostumbrado a las bromas de James—en eso voltea a ver a su otro primo y le hace un reproche con la mirada. Él solo sonríe y le guiña el ojo—pero yo no, así que lo reté, con todo el coraje que pude reunir, a que me dijera que sería lo que nos haría valientes, según ellos, como nuestros padres. Fred y él se alejaron un poco y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaban de vuelta con la respuesta: "laman a un duende de Gringotts y díganos a que sabe".

Ves, sorprendido, alternadamente a James y a Rose. Observas que todos comienzan a reír por lo que crees necesario hacer la pregunta:

—¿Por qué 'lamer a un duende de Gringotts'?—le preguntas a James. Él se encoje de hombros y dice:

—Solo teníamos nueve años y fue lo primero que se nos ocurrió. No pensábamos que lo fueran a hacer.

Y haces la pregunta más importante:

—¿Y… lo hicieron?

Escuchas a todos reír por lo que supones que si lo hicieron. Volteas a ver a  
Rose para que te de una respuesta y, al ver esa sonrisa soñadora en sus labios y esa mirada resuelta, sabes que sí lo hicieron. Así que le preguntas: "¿a qué sabe un duende?"

Ella, ensanchando más la sonrisa, te contesta:

—A valentía. Aunque mi padre me dijo que eso era una estupidez. Pero creo que es dependiendo del cristal con que lo mires.

Tú le sonríes y asientes. Estás de acuerdo con ella.

* * *

**¡499 palabras!**¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber por medio de un review!

¡Gracias, nuevamente, por leer mis locuras!

_Sam._


	3. Tarta de arándanos

**Disclaimer/Declaimer:** Los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen sino a JKR y quien haya comprado los derechos. La historia, situaciones, personalidades y cualquier cosa que no reconozcan, sí. La imagen tampoco me pertenece.

Esta historia participa en el reto: **_"Grageas de todos los sabores" _**del foro:**_ "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)". _**

* * *

_He llegado con la última parte de esta historia la cual me he divertido escribiendo. Espero que les guste… y ¡voten por mí!_

_¡Gracias a todas por leer y por sus ánimos! Este último capítulo va para ustedes, mis lectoras (¿es?)._

* * *

**_—Sabores de verano—_**

**_Parte III. Sabor a felicidad. _**

**_(o al mejor beso de tu vida)._**

**_—Tarta de arándanos—_**

Ya casi finaliza la fiesta y aún no logras cumplir tu cometido: pedir a Rose una cita y, de paso, decirle lo hermosa que se ve en ese vestido verde esmeralda. Cuando estás a punto de hacerlo alguien los interrumpe y eso te tiene un poco frustrado.

Lorcan y Lysander, desde la pista, te hacen señas y gestos que no logras entender. A su lado, Lily y Dominique se miran entre ellas y ríen. Te sientes el patiño de los primos de Rose y, un poco enojado por esta situación, te sientas en la mesa con el ceño fruncido cuando sientes que unas pequeñas manos tapan tu visión. Las reconoces al instante, también reconoces ese aroma tan característico de ella: _a arándanos_, pero en este momento el aroma a esa fruta es aún más intenso.

Cuando te destapa los ojos ves su sonrisa y te sientes como si flotaras entre nubes de algodón. ¡Vaya que te ha pegado duro el amor! De pronto, una idea comienza a formarse en tu cabeza: ¿Qué tal si Rose no siente lo mismo por ti? No, ella te lo dijo en séptimo curso. Aunque, en ese entonces, ustedes decidieron posponer cualquier tipo de relación sentimental para cuando estuvieran fuera de Hogwarts, ya más estables en sus vidas, y un año ha pasado desde aquel momento.

No sabes qué cara habrás puesto porque Rose te pregunta si te encuentras bien; intentas por todos los medios poner una sonrisa y sólo consigues hacer una mueca. La pelirroja toma tu mano y tú te dejas guiar. La seguirías hasta el fin del mundo. Se detienen debajo un árbol frondoso y, a lo lejos, ven a la feliz pareja sonriendo y divirtiéndose; te da un poco de envidia, debes admitir.

Un movimiento de Rose te distrae. Se encuentra comiendo, distraídamente, un pedazo de tarta de arándano mientras sigues el movimiento de la cuchara desde el plato hasta su boca y tu mirada queda anclada ahí.

Ella te sonríe pero la alegría no le llega a los ojos y te das de cabezazos mentales pensando que esa tristeza puede ser gracias a ti, así que decides resolverlo:

—Rose todo el día he querido decirte lo hermosa que estás—ella se sonroja y dice un tímido "gracias"; le devuelves una sonrisa, nerviosa. Ella voltea hacia otro lugar y la escuchas suspirar. Se lleva nuevamente un trozo de tarta a la boca. Tú decides que es ahora o nunca:

—Rose...—ella voltea a verte con una esperanzada mirada—necesitamos hablar—le dices y ella asiente—creo que deberíamos retomar la idea de estar juntos…

Ella sonríe y te dice:

—¡Ay, Scorpius! A veces eres tan lento...

De pronto, no sabes como sucede, se están besando ¡y es ella quien comienza el beso! eso significa que Rose siente lo mismo que tú. Te sientes el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te deleitas con ese sabor a Rose, _a arándanos,_ y piensas que podrías hacerlo el resto de tus días.

**—Fin—**

* * *

_¡Este es el fin! (¡snif!) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo haciéndolo (y no haberme pasado de las 500 palabras) lo corregí un poco y quedaron **497 palabras**. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Háganmelo saber por medio de un review!_

_¡Gracias, nuevamente, por leer mis locuras!_

_¡Hasta pronto! _

_Sam._


End file.
